Rio (2011)
Rio, known as Rio: The Movie, is a 2011 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. The title refers to the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro where the film is set. The film features the voices of Jesse Eisenberg (as Blu Stewart), Anne Hathaway (as Jewel Miller), Will.i.am (as Perdo) Jamie Foxx (as Nico), George Lopez (as Rafael Rider), Tracy Morgan (as Luiz), Leslie Mann (as Linda Stewart), Taylor Lautner (as Jacob Stewart), Robert Englund (as Freddy Krueger), Derek Mears (as Jason Voorhees), David Cross (as Carnage), Selena Gomez (as Yesenia Miller/ Kelly Campbell), Jennifer Love Hewitt (as Alice Campbell), Hilary Duff (as Emily Campbell), Jackie Chan (as G Cash), Justin Long (as James Stiller), Tobey Maguire (as Peter Parker), Kirsten Dunst (as Mary Jane Watson/Parker), Emma Roberts, Kyla Pratt and Raven-Symoné (as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Watson), Jack Black, Michael J. Fox and Seth Rogen (as Brick, Boomer and Butch Watson), Miley Cyrus (as Hannah Campbell) and Rodrigo Santoro (as Tulio Monteiro). Plot In 1996 at Rio De Janeiro, a lots of birds include Blu are smuggled out of the country. In MooseLake, Minnesota, a crate with a male blue macaw falls out of a truck and is found by Linda and Jacob Stewart who names him Blu. As 15 years passed, Blu Stewart loves his life with his owners, unable to fly and is ridiculed by two Canadian Geese named Chloe and Alice that frequent the outside of Linda's bookstore. One day, a man name Tulio Monteiro invites Blu, Linda and Jacob to Rio De Janeiro that Blu is the last male of his species and they found a female macaw at New York City with her owner: Yesenia Miller. At first, Linda and Jacob refuse until they accept it later and they fly to Rio where Blu meets a red-crested cardinal named Perdo Stiller and his yellow canary friend, Nico Cash. At the bird place, Blu and Jacob falls in love with Jewel and Yesenia until they don't get along for a while. They were kidnapped by Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Then, Freddy tells them that he used to be human until the parents of Springwood killed him with fire and get his revenge ever since. After hearing the story, the guys escape and went to the jungle. The next morning, Linda, Tulio, Peter, Mary Jane, her brothers and the girls are still looking for them. While they're looking for them, Carnage was mad that the guys was gone last night and sent the boys to find Yesenia and her bird. Meanwhile, at the jungle, the guys tried to break the chain until they got hurt by Sora's kids and Rafael's kids. Then, they met a toco toucan named Rafael Rider and a man name Sora Rider, who offers to take them to his friend, Mario and Mario's bulldog: Luiz to remove their leg chains. He tries to teach Blu how to fly, but it didn't work. Then, they got a ride by Alice and Emily Campbell with their birds: Kelly and Hannah Campbell. Then, they met G Cash and his friend: James Stiller with their bird: Pedro and Nico. What they didn't know that Freddy hires the gangs to capture Yesenia and Jewel. Meanwhile, at G's party, the boys took the guys where Yesenia and Jacob perform a duet until they're attacked by the gangs. Then, the teenagers with their birds fight them. Then, Yesenia, Jacob, Sora, G, James, Alice, Emily and their birds left. Before they get to Mario's place, Jacob want to tell Yesenia how he feel, but he can't and almost got choke by the flower petal. Same thing for Blu, too. Meanwhile, the guys met Mario and Luiz. Then, somehow, Luiz releases the chain, holding Blu and Jewel by using his drool. After that, they're celbrating until Jacob decide to go their separate ways. Then, Yesenia was mad that Jacob was jerk and called his bird stupid until Jacob's sick and tired that everybody called his bird stupid and tell them that he hate samba and wish that he didn't met them. Then, he left with Blu and Yesenia left with Jewel. After the fighting, Jacob was mad still until Sora told him that friends and family are more importmant than going to Carnival. Then, the boys learn from G and James that Freddy kidnapped Jewel and Yesenia and they rush to the Carnival to rescue the girls while Linda, Tulio, Peter, Mary Jane, her brothers and the girls are looking for them at Carnival. While Linda, Tulio, Peter, Mary Jane, her brothers and the girls pose as dancers in the blue macaw costumes, Jacob found Yesenia and Jewel until Freddy capture him and his friends. Meanwhile, on the plane, Jacob and his friends release the birds, but Freddy came and tried to choke Jacob until Yesenia save him and Freddy injures her. After seeing her hurt, Jacob use the fire extinguisher to send Freddy into the propeller of the plane's engine and the villains left. Unable to move, Yesenia and Jewel slips out of the plane and falls towards the ocean. Then, Blu and Jacob jumps out of the plane to rescue them and Blu discovers that he's able to fly after Jewel kisses him. 2 months later, Tulio heal Jewel and the guys organize a sanctuary to protect the jungle from the smugglers. One years later, Yesenia and Jacob were married and had 3 kids: Selena (after Yesenia's sister), Ariel and Billy Stewart while their bird raise 3 birds: Alvin, Marty and Felicia Stewart and celebrate with their bird friends while the villains are sent to jail. Videos File:Rio - The Movie-0 Cast *Jesse Eisenberg as Tyler "Blu" Stewart *Anne Hathaway as Melissa "Jewel" Miller *Rodrigo Santoro as Tulio Monteiro *Leslie Mann as Linda Stewart *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Stewart *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Alice Campbell *Hilary Duff as Emily Campbell *Jackie Chan as G Cash *Justin Long as James Stiller *Robin William as Mario *Selena Gomez as Yesenia Miller and Kelly Campbell *Shia LaBeouf as Sora Rider *Megan Fox as Kairi Phillips/Rider *George Lopez as Rafael Rider *Jamie Foxx as Nico Cash *Will.i.am as Perdo Stiller *Tracy Morgan as Luiz *Bebel Gilberto as Eva Phillips/Rider *Miley Cyrus as Hannah Campbell Category:Characters from Rio Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Cast and Crew from Rio